How Alora Burned Down Olympus Or A Dova in New York - Gods React
by Neathra
Summary: Alora just wanted to visit her friend from another universe (and avoid crazy cults a little longer). But, when a Dova follows her through the portal, she and Neathra have to "team up" to defeat it. Unfortunately, Alora needs to learn how to control the collateral damage. Has been edited.


"Did You Just Flip Off Cthulhu?: The Dragonborn always has the option of telling the Daedric Princes, in no uncertain terms, to go to hell." - TV Tropes

**Featured Above: The inspiration for this story.**

**Skyrim belongs to Bethesda and Percy Jackson to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

I was supposed to be studying for my physics final. Supposed to be being the operative word. I was actually throwing darts at a drawing of Ulfric one of my sisters had given to me for my birthday. Studying required focus, something my least favorite godly power - ADHD - messed with. After about twenty minutes of "studying" I pulled myself away from venting , and tried to focus on physics.

It turns out that my room had several interesting cracks. One that was shaped like a spider was on my ceiling. There was a curvy one behind my headboard, and the one next to the window that a dragon had just flown past was straight.

Wait, a dragon? I grabbed my bow and ran downstairs.

"Monster?" my mom asks as I sprinted into the kitchen strapping on my armor.

"Dragon." I replied through the leather straps of my arm guard.

"Want me to call for some backup?" I glanced out the window at her question. Sure enough I caught sight of Alora pushing her way through the crowds chasing after the dragon. Even without her armor or weapons Alora somehow stood out like a sore thumb.

"Na, I'm the backup." Mom nodded putting the drachma she was holding down.

"Ok, be safe."

I made it outside, just as Alora was passing our building. She waved.

"Hey Neathra! My friend Kara told me how your portal works. I thought I'd pop in, say hi, and maybe have a look around - just didn't realized that" she nodded at the dragon which had begun to circle us, "could or would follow me through. I mean after the number I've killed…" Alora trailed off, and I redirected to conversation to a more topical point.

"So, how did it get through the portal?" I asked her. She shrugged as It flew over our heads roaring.

"No idea. Hey, does this Hold have a large open space?" Before I could answer the Dova swooped at us. Alora Shouted and purple energy engulfed the Dova.

"There is Central Park" I yelled over enraged roaring. I grabbed her hand and raced towards the park, racing the now clumsy Dova flying overhead.

The Dova got there first landing haphazardly on the green, and squashing the lovely tree that used to be Hyperion. I stopped for a second.

"That was a nice maple." Alora tackled me sending us rolling to avoided a blast of fire. Now, that she was confronted with batting another Dova, Alora seemed to shift into something else. A strange fire light danced in the back of her eyes, as she charged the dragon.

Alora unleashed a fiery blast of her own. Light pulsed around her hands as two glowing purple swords materialized in them. Slashing and hacking, and Shouting Alora rolled under the Dova's tail and dragged a sword across its belly. I stood clear of both the Shouting and the Dova's tail and wings, shooting at any chinks I could see in its scaly armor.

Likely because of her lack of armor and normal weaponry, Alora didn't meet the Dova head on - weathering its fierce attacks. Instead, she danced around it, never in the same place twice, iridescent swords striking so fast that they were little more than a blur. Apparently sensing it was losing**(1)**, the Dova suddenly took off. A massive cloud of dust was, kicked up by its flapping wings, temporarily blinding Alora. Her second Dragonrend flew off into empty space. As quickly as the cloud was kicked up, it cleared and we watched the Dova soar high into the sky. Alora viciously cursed under her breath, and then began looking around for something. "I need to get up there" She pointed at Olympus "Otherwise, it's staying clear of my range."

Images of Alora and I getting killed or cursed in a variety of nasty ways flashed past my eyes. True, Alora would likely get resurrected to avoid an interdimensional war, but nobody would bring me back. But a Dova loose in my world was a far more dangerous problem - we'd have to risk it. "Come on." I dragged her toward the Empire State Building.

The security guard barely glanced up as we entered and didn't even wait for me to ask before telling us no.

"Olympus is closed today. Emergency meeting of the council and all. No Demigods." Alora approached the desk, leaned on it, and smiled sweetly. I could almost see a dangerous purple aura radiating off her. The guard looked up, and after a second looking her over gulped.

"Sir," she said in a too sweet voice "I think that it would be in _everyone's_ best interests if you would help me and my friend Neathra get to this Olympus, as there is a fifty ton flying and fire breathing monster hanging around in the local skys. If you do not allow us to use your entrance, I'm afraid I shall have to take _matters_" she paused to allow him to imagine exactly what she meant by matters, and then continued in that same voice "into my own hands. I'm sure your bosses would be most thankful that you helped us" He quickly gave us a key.

We arrived on Olympus just as the Dova flew over. Nymphs, satyrs, and minor gods proceeded to panic. While dragons weren't that uncommon in greek mythology they were smart enough not to try to attack, or even fly over Olympus. Add into this both that fact that the Dova was at least twice the size of the biggest greek dragon I had ever seen, and the left over fear from my dear great grandfather destroying most Olympus three years ago, and then my dear great great grandmother trying to destroy it last year, and it was easy to see why the denizens of Olympus where panicking.

Alora rolled her eyes at the spirits and Shouted. The Dova glowed purple as it crashed along Olympus. I winced as a Temple to Hera, Annabeth had spent a month on was reduced to rubble.

The deadly dance from earlier continued. Alora rolling, and ducking around the Dova slashing at its sides, and Shouting, while I stood well back out of the way of Thu'um, tails, and wings attacking the chinks in its armor with my arrows. Then finally,Alora stabbed the Dova, in a chink between two scales. It was the metaphorical straw that broke the metaphorical camel's back. The Dova let out a weak roar, and collapsed burning. Light danced around it then swirled around Alora before disappearing. Soon there was nothing left of it but a small pile of ash, in which Alora had found quite a bit of gold, some heavy scales and bones, and somehow a full set of imperial armor.

"Yay! Its dead. Now, let's go before anyone important notices us." I was pretty eager to get Alora off Olympus- more so since she had done more damage to in it five minutes, then what Kronos had done- and since the Council hadn't noticed us yet, we might be able to make it Skyrim before they figured out who had made the mess.

Unfortunately, they just had been taking their time surrounding us. When they appeared I carefully stepped out of electrical arcing range of Alora. Especially as she had her "Take no Prisoners" face on. The last time I had seen her like that, it hadn't ended well.

"Who are you?" Zeus boomed.

"Who wants to know?" Alora crossed her arms. Maybe if I threw myself over the edge, Hades would be merciful. Also, death by falling sounded better than electrocution. Thankfully, my father threw me a lifeline.

"Neathra, what's going on?" I pounced

"I was supposed to be studying physics, but then a dragon flew past my window, and Alora killed it, but it had flown up here and we didn't mean to wreck Olympus again. PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" As I wailed the last bit, I threw myself at his feet.

"Neathra" Alora sounded annoyed with me "Get up. I'm not going to let anyone kill you." She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to my feet. As I hid behind her, she and Zeus went back to trying to stare each other down.

"For your information, I'm the King here. Not only have you destroyed my home; your unspeakable rude." Athena who also saw the fight starting cut-in

"I'm sure that Father, would be willing to forgive your lack of social decorum, if you helped to repair what you've damaged." Alora took a deep breath, and looked around.

"Look, I'm sorry that I wrecked the place. Here" She tossed Athena the bag of Gold recovered from the Dova. "This actually should cover expenses. Although, you probably wouldn't have a palace, let alone a New York if I hadn't shown up. So, I believe we are even." Alora turned to walk away, and Athena stared at the contents of the bag. Zeus however narrowed his eyes.

"You dare to disrespect me?" Even without her turning around, I could feel Alora roll her eyes.

"No, I am sorry, and that much gold really should cover what I destroyed. If it doesn't, I'll send more. However, right now I'm really busy. I've got an evil cult, and possibly and evil brother to stop. Just stopping in to say hi to a friend. Unfortunately, you have an inflated sense of your own importance. See you later Neathra." Alora continued to walk away.

Suddenly I was shoved to the ground as an explosion of sound, light, and heat blinded me, defend me, and curled the ends of my hair. As my senses returned, I gingerly clamored to my feet. In front of me Alora stood - shocked. Her cloths were burning, there was a nasty scorch mark in the center of her back, and her stood up on end in every direction.

Slowly she turned and a little fire burned in the backs of her eyes. She took a deep breath and then

"FUS RO DAH"

Her voice boomed across Olympus as a wall of force hit a completely shocked Zeus. Without knowing to brace himself, the shockwave sent Zeus flying clear off of the mountain side. Alora then stormed back, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the elevator.

As we stood there listening to cheesy elevator music, Alora enlisted my help in extinguishing her burning clothes. Before we reached the first floor I managed to ask "So, do you need any help dealing with that evil cult?"

* * *

**1- And having more self preservation than the average dragon that thinks attacking Alora is a good idea. **

**I'm sure I messed up the Olympian's personalities. Don't need to be told. But it must be admitted that the Olympians, and the Dragonborn would probably be a dangerous combination. Thankfully, Neathra will be safely hidden in Skyrim until Olympus cools down.**

**As for what exactly happened. Well Zeus threw a more normal lightning bolt at Alora. While Apollo shoved Neathra out of the way (Despite what the demigods feel, their immortal parents due love and care for them.). As for Alora, her natural resistance to magic, and a necklace of resist lightning saved her from most of the damage. **

**Edits: I went over this again to re-proofread, and changed a few little things. I may also have added a few sections/ removed a few things… **


End file.
